The door on a motor vehicle is mounted in a door opening by a pair of hinges. The door has a latch which engages with a striker mounted on the door jamb. As the latch engages the striker, the door is positioned both transversely and vertically to align the door in the door opening.
It is therefore desirable during motor vehicle assembly to properly position the striker on the pillar or door jamb of the vehicle so that the door aligns properly in the closed position.
In one method, the striker is installed by hand tightening the striker to the door jamb of the vehicle. The vehicle door is then closed with the striker being accepted by the door latch. The vehicle door is adjusted to align the outer panel of the door with the face of the adjacent panel. The vehicle door is then opened and the striker is tightened in the position that it is found after the door is open.
The striker, however, has a tendency to move as the door is being unlatched, since the striker is not firmly secured to the door jamb. This results in the striker requiring trial and error readjustment.
A second method currently being used is to tighten the striker all the way. The door is closed and visually inspected to determine which direction the striker needs to move. The door is opened and a tool is used to bend the striker in the right direction in relation to the door jamb. This operation is repeated until the proper position is achieved by trial and error.
It would be desirable to provide a device for aligning the striker and then holding the striker in the proper position until the striker can be tightened into position without requiring a trial and error method.